All I Want Is Your Christmas Eve
by XgnosisX
Summary: Harry finds out something very disturbing about Ron and everything slowly unravels. Im bad at summaries...just read it. Its got yaoi and suicide though, I warn u now.


hi there. this is my first fan fic so dont be TOO hard on me...but hard to a certain extent. *_* anyway, its kinda fucked up and doesnt make too much sense. this is only the begginning. mwa ha ha. err..anyway. this story starts with a bunch of random couples, mainly ron and harry. draco plays quite a part. if u dont like yaoi dont read this u closed minded bastards. *cough* im not that good at making real graphic sex scenes but they'll be mildly interesting. theres some hetero sexual shit going on too. have fun kids!! this is entitled 'all i really want is you this christmas eve' which i a line from a very good song by london after midnight. its going to be pretty sloppy in the beginning but hopefully it'll get better bare with me till then. _____++++++_________++++++++________+++++++_____________+++++___________++++ +++______+++++++++_______+++++++++++________+++++++______+ ++++______+++++++++_________++++++++_______++++++++++_______++++++++++______ __+++++___________++++++____________+++++++_______++++++__ ALL I REALLY WANT IS YOU THIS CHRISTMAS EVE  
''Ron," said Harry for the fifth time that day, ''it's no trouble at all for you to stay with me. Stop acting like you're intruding.'' Harry walked across the bedroom to face Ron, who avoided his eyes. He'd been acting strangely ever since he'd joined Harry back at the Order's headquarters. They were back in the same bedroom they had shared last summer. He was happy to have Ron here with him, he'd been in Hell...staying where Sirius had lived. They were getting ready to leave for Diagon Alley to pick up their spell books and such for their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron had sent an owl last week stating that he was going to stay with Harry for the remainder of the holiday and even though Harry couldn't fathom why Ron would want to leave the Burrow, he would have given anything to be staying there. So far, Ron had been with him for three days and he was yet to utter a word about it.  
"Are you doing okay?" asked Harry, absentmindedly playing with a chocolate frogs wrapper, "Lately you've been a little bit...off..." he trailed away and tried to read Ron. He sighed; another futile attempt. Ron kept his eyes on the ground as he answered Harry in a blank whisper, "Huh? I'm fine.'' Harry sighed yet again. He didn't know what was going on but he had to find out. An idea had been haunting him but he didn't know if it would work. The whole summer he had been working on his Occlumency (after Sirius' death he had been newly motivated) and he had gotten so good that he was now working on a minor form of Legilimens. He wouldnt be able to extract every memory from Ron's head but he would at least be able to see what was haunting him. If Ron wouldn't open up to Harry then Harry would force him open. But do I really want to do this, thought Harry grimly, do I really want to betray his trust? His jaw set he came to a conclusion, he didn't want to do this, but he had to. He refused to sit and do nothing while Ron's insides were gnawed on by something painful.  
"Ron...please,'' Harry pleaded, "just tell me what's going on...let me help."  
"SHIT! Harry!," Ron yelled, suddenly angry, " Didn't you learn not to play hero last year? You can't help! Not with this! It's beyond your control...so just COME OFF IT!!!" Ron stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard that the portrait of Phineas Nigellus on the wall sniffed and said, "If I've said it once I've said it a thousand times...don't bother talking to children." and left his portrait, but Harry just grinned. This was all the proof he needed that there was something on Ron's mind; eating away at him. Now Harry knew that he had a reason to resort to opening Ron's mind. Harry sat down on his bed and looked across the room at Ron's and was surprised to see what Ron had been looking down at: a Remembrall. Though he didn't know why Ron had it he relaxed slightly knowing that maybe Ron wasn't avoiding his eyes, maybe he was just looking at the Remembrall. In any case, all Harry had to do now was wait, tonight he would find out why Ron was acting this way. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
They had a very quiet dinner that night, the only noise was slurping and chewing noises. Tonks and Lupin had both quickly caught on to the atmosphere and excused themselves very early. Harry was feeling nervous...maybe he wasn't meant to know what was up with Ron. Some questions are better left unanswered he knew that all too well after seeing his father at fifteen. At the same time he couldn't just sit back and watch his friend suffer. But out of all the conflicting emotions, the one he was trying hardest to ignore was the guilt. Everytime he did so much as look at Ron he felt a pang and thought about how it felt when Snape would do that to him. But the guilt would dissapear when he looked at Ron, torturing his baked potato not eating anything. He had to do this. They finished dinner and noislessly went upstairs to their room. Harry was desperate..."Ron please," he muttered, "just tell me what's going on."  
"I...I.." Ron's voice faltered momentarily, "I just can't explain it, Harry. Too much is going on....too much is...." he collapsed onto the bed with a jagged sigh. Harry was growing angry...why was Ron being such a prat. Harry looked over at Ron longingly, he was lying on the bed staring up at the cieling breathing quietly with his eyes closed. It was his last chance, he crept over to his bed and grabbed his wand silently, Ron didn't hear a thing. Harry stood up and sighed heavily, "Sorry about this mate..." Ron looked up and saw a fierce looking Harry standing tall over with his wand pointed at him.  
"Err..Harry," he started, but Harry cut him off with a swift yell, "LEGILIMENS!" 


End file.
